Watched
by SnakeEyesHannah
Summary: A moment of silence fell, both watching the boy on his knees by the lake. They saw the tears fall down from his bright eyes, they saw his pain. (One-shot)


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his magical world are not mine. The ever-amazing JK Rowling will take credit for that._

**Watched**

. . .

The blue light of the full moon attracted her. She had always found it to be very relaxing as well as dangerous. The dangerous part was because of a friend. Being a werewolf couldn't be all that pleasant, she thought. But she had no idea why she thought of he full moon to be relaxing. Until _he_ showed her...

. . .

She stood leaning against the trunk of the big oak. The creatures that may or may not lurk in the dark forest behind her wasn't quite as appealing as the scene in front of her. The blue rays of the moon reflected in the water, casting a magical glow over him. Oh how she wished to be close to him.

But she knew she could never be close to him. It was forbidden although no one ever said it was. An un-spoken rule. The one rule she never could cross. The one rule she hated with her entire being.

A soft wind carried his scent to her. She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the chilly air. She closed her eyes, trying to ease the pain of seeing him alone. She knew it was his choice, but couldn't his friends see he was suffering? Couldn't they see that now was the time he needed them?

She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the shoulder on the man behind her.

"When will it ever be easier, James?" she whispered, a tear slowly falling down her cheek. James swallowed and gave her a small squeeze.

"When he's happy", he replied softly, his voice breaking slightly.

"Will he never know we loved him?"

"Always", James whispered, barely audible. A moment of silence fell, both watching the boy on his knees by the lake. They saw the tears fall down from his bright eyes, they saw his pain. "Lily, let's go", James suddenly whispered, standing up straight, his arms falling limply to his sides. He didn't want to go, not really, but he knew she'd only want to be with him more the longer she stayed.

"Please, James, only one more minute", Lily pleaded, never taking her eyes off the boy. "Please, James. He is our son..." Lily could always get him. His sore spot.

"Sirius'll watch over him, Lils", James said softly to his wife. "We'll know when something happens."

Lily didn't wipe away the tears that fell. She was leaving her baby – again. She left him every day, and every day it pained her to no end. It was only James and Sirius, the two men who meant the most to her, who kept her from watching over Harry all day, every day.

"I'll come back, Harry. I promise", she whispered, a translucent arm outstretched towards the boy by the lake as James pulled her along with him. "I love you, Harry, never forget it", she repeated for the millionth time. "Never forget it..."

"Come on, Lils, we'll see him tomorrow", James soothed her, walking toward the trees. Within seconds they were gone, faded away, leaving no trace of ever being there.

Just a second after the two disappeared another grayish shadow appeared where they had stood just a few heartbeats ago. This shadow, however, was a man. With dark, shoulder length hair and a pained expression across his handsome features. Mr. Sirius Black.

"Come on, Harry", he whispered, taking a step closer to his godson. His foot left no imprint on the grass below him as he took step after step until he was within reach of the boy. "Only happiness", he whispered, squatting by the boy, looking at him, his heart almost exploding with pain. "Only happiness, Harry. James, Lily and I only want happiness for you..." He knew all too well Harry couldn't hear or see him and it pained him to no end. It just wasn't fair. They had spent only a few months together. It wasn't enough.

"Harry?"

Both looked up at the voice. It was trembling and belonged to a gorgeous girl, Ginevra Weasley. Harry quickly turned his head back toward the lake when he saw her. He just couldn't allow Ginny to see his tears. He needed to stay strong for her, for everyone.

A translucent hand stretched out to touch Ginny, but it just went through her. It fell limply to the side of Sirius Black in defeat and the man had to settle with just watching. She shivered, feeling cold. Her own eyes, normally so happy and sparkling, were sad and tears welling up. She had seen Harry's tears and they hurt her more than anything ever could.

"Harry", she said again, kneeling down beside him, putting her arm around his broad shoulders in comfort. Harry shrugged her off, standing up, still not looking at Ginny. "Harry, you need to come back inside", she told Harry, her voice trembling every so little.

Harry shook his head and continued to look over the lake, willing the tears to go away. He knew that if he would try to speak his voice would crack and everything would come crashing down.

Silent tears fell down Ginny's cheeks as she watched the stiff boy in front of her. She was used to being ignored, but somehow this felt different. She stood up, putting her hand soothingly on his shoulder again. And again he shrugged her off. But Ginny wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Harry, if you don't say what's on your heart you'll always be alone", she said in a sad voice to his back.

Harry bowed his head, the tears falling with more power at her words. He knew he should tell someone about his feelings, about the prophecy, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. It would break his heart to transfer his worries to another person. "I may not have a choice", he whispered.

Ginny's heart almost broke when she heard what he said. She had always known Harry was hard to reach, but hearing him say something like this shattered every tiny little hope she had on him opening up. "You always have a choice", she whispered back, the tears falling rapidly down her cheeks. Her voice was filled of sorrow and hurt, Harry could hear it. He knew he had hurt Ginny and he wanted to apologize, but his mouth wasn't cooperating with him. He just stood there, his head hung, as Ginny hastily made her way back to the castle to let Hermione and Ron know Harry wasn't going to say anything.

Sirius looked after Ginny with a proud look in his eyes. He was glad someone had finally told Harry off, saying he couldn't bear around with everything on his chest. Yes, Sirius Black was pleased Ginny had come out. Harry was bound to re-think her words over and over again. They would torment him to no end until he actually came around speaking about everything.

As silently as he had arrived, Sirius made his way back to his original watching spot by the trees. A respectable distance from the pain.

"He's coming around", he whispered to the dark and the two grayish shadows of James and Lily Potter appeared by his side, their eyes fixed on the boy by the lake. A silent, silvery tear fell from Lily's eye.

"He will be okay, won't he?" she asked.

"He's a Potter, he'll live", James replied, hugging his wife. They watched as the raven-haired boy slowly made his way up the hill towards the castle. His parents smiled fondly at his back, his godfather's eyes brimming with proud tears.

"He'll be alright", the three whispered in union before the couple faded away every so slowly, leaving Sirius Black to watch over Harry Potter until dawn when James and Lily would take over again. Harry was always watched over – something even he could feel at times.

. . .

_**A/N:** I tried something I normally don't do. Hope you liked it._


End file.
